


Apocalypsestuck

by adamantHygienist



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:13:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2659952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamantHygienist/pseuds/adamantHygienist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world of both destruction and cliche titles, an original character and his equally original survivalist cohorts play a game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apocalypsestuck

When caught in the midst of what can only be described as a bullshit apocalypse extravaganza, one rarely chances upon the opportunity to pose a very serious question: “What the fuck am I doing?” Now, let me assure you, I’m very well aware of what I’m  up to, but fully understanding what I’m doing is not something I’ve been very adept at lately. Maybe I should have clarified that, but the air is sort of gross and talking too much can get you killed these days. Due to both of those reasons and probably some more, I tend to leave it at “What the fuck am I doing?” Anyway, I tack another nail into the wall as I ponder aloud. “What the fuck am I doing?” I finally ask with a breathy sigh, taking in the uninspiring view of my poorly prepared fortifications. I guess I should tell you what the fuck I’m doing.

A few months ago, things were certainly not like this. Mail was delivered daily, democracy was somewhat regulated, and cute GIFs of puppies circulated the internet. All the adults went to work, all the sort-of-adults cried about their lives, and kids attended school regularly. I’ll sure as Hell let you in on this much, though; I still don’t know if I’d prefer school over this. This rinse-and-repeat way of doing things was still trudging on one morning when Texas and half of Oklahoma were blown to smithereens. It took its last staggering breaths as Mississippi and California soon followed. States started going out like lights on a dysfunctional Christmas tree, and I won’t even mention what happened to China. Wait, fuck.

Essentially, meteors pretty much decided to wreck our shit. I was stuck near the coast of Pennsylvania when all of this went down, and I guess I’m pretty thankful for that. To my knowledge, it’s the only member of the United States that retained a semblance of life after space got done pulverizing our poor little planet. That’s not to say that all its inhabitants were safe, of course. As it turns out, the government was hard at work at a neat little compound up in New York. It’s not too terrible, I guess, as all it  really does is turn any human being it touches into a ridiculously pissed off cannibal.

I know, I know. Zombies. It’s pretty cliche, so I’m going to avoid using the term. I’ll go for something a little edgier, I think. Something like “Zees.” Yes, I can see it now. Millions of glorious statements shall preface this term of mine, with phrases such as “Don’t mind me, I’m just catching some Zees!” emerging as king of them all. I got ahead of myself. Anyway, Zee- oh, fuck it- zombification wasn’t the only issue to rear its ugly head as a result of all this, with many of the immune forming violent gangs and religious nutjobs claiming it was their job to wipe out all those who oppose true “glory.” The ocean got a little weird as well, with average sea levels dropping and whatnot. That may just be due to the moon getting its shit knocked around a little too, though.

No one really knows what started all this, though many I’ve spoken to have had their own assumptions. Not a single survivor knew how to fix their respective issues, though, and all in all it proved to be a pretty sad affair for anyone ballsy enough to speculate. Maybe it’s just pretty sad in general. Damn, they’d be so upset if they found out it was all because of some shitty sandbox game.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the first chapter! I really just sort of whipped this up, so I'm sorry if it's nothing too great. I'm hoping to forge on with this whole thing, and hopefully it'll be alright!


End file.
